duckmanfandomcom-20200213-history
I, Duckman
I, Duckman is the first episode of the first season. On the anniversary of his marriage to his late wife, Duckman is obviously depressed. Things get worse when he becomes the target of a mysterious bomber. Can Duckman and Cornfed unravel this mystery? Plot We are introduced to Duckman, who's ignored by his family and feels under appreciated, he is searching for something to be remembered by. The agency receives a package that contains a bomb that goes off in the office. Duckman is happy someone cared enough to try and kill him so he sets off in search of his killer. When it is revealed his killer was going after the wrong person, Duckman again becomes depressed and convinced that without Beatrice, he just isn't a very good father. When he gets home however, Ajax tells him that he and the twins appreciate his efforts since their mothers passing. Notes * Duckman's home movies are parodies of Steamboat Willie (the first Mickey Mouse short), Popeye, Yogi Bear cartoons and The Simpsons. * When Charles and Mambo step into the kitchen an animation technique known as a "cheat" is used to hide the fact that they share a body, revealing it on the pull out when they start to fight. The reveal is a little moot however as Charles and Mambo were already shown in full body shots during Duckman's dream sequence, and in the opening titles. * Duckman ties Cornfed down to watch his home movies a la' A Clockwork Orange. * While going through his old things in the attic, Duckman finds a sled with the word "Rosebud" painted on it, a reference to Citizen Kane. * The episode is dedicated to Frank Zappa Music Used *Porn Wars by Frank Zappa Main Characters First Appearances *Duckman *Bernice *Ajax *Charles and Mambo *Cornfed *Mr. Duckman *Beatrice *Fluffy and Uranus Quotes Cornfed: I'd dream I fell & hurt my head my head on a fishbowl, hurt myself just bad enough to work graveyard shift at a convenience store. A group of Hari Krishnas always came in at 4am and bought 16 gallons of Mr. Slushi and a package of banana flavored Ding Dongs, then the Swedish Bikini Team jumped out of a magazine and read Moby Dick to me inside a giant carton of cottage cheese. Why? I'd ask myself, what could it mean? Am I mad or is the world just a mystery to complex to understand? ''Cornfed: No one else could have created the family you did... I mean that in a good way.'' Ajax: Is it possible to love a sandwich so much you don't want to eat it, cause then it'll be gone Fluffy: Hello Mr. Duckman. Being aware of your little digestive problem we made you a bran muffin and a mug of steaming liquid grit. Uranus: Be good to your bowels, and they will be good to you. Duckman: What the hell are YOU staring at?!!! Duckman: I brake for animals...if they're big enough to dent my car. Ajax: Yeast cakes! Every bite a nutritional pot-pourri. Bernice: You were supposed to get your dog neutered, I caught him looking funny at the hamster again! Duckman: What no map. Gallery I, Duckman 1.png I, Duckman 2.png I, Duckman 3.png I, Duckman 4.png I, Duckman 5.png I, Duckman 6.png I, Duckman 7.png I, Duckman 9.png I, Duckman 10.png I, Duckman 11.png I, Duckman 12.png I, Duckman 13.png I, Duckman 14.png I, Duckman 15.png I, Duckman 16.png I, Duckman 17.png I, Duckman 18.png I, Duckman 19.png I, Duckman 20.png I, Duckman 21.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes